1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for warning a user of changes in status (a completion of an operation, an occurrence of an extraordinary status or the like) arisen in an electronic device via other electronic devices connected to a network.
2. Related Background Art
An electronic device for use at a household (electronic device for home use) has been conventionally warning a user of a change in status (a completion of operations, an occurrence of an extraordinary status or the like) using a control element (for example, a light emitting element such as an LED, a displaying device such as a CRT and an LCD, a speaker). A user has been confirming the change in status of the device by visually confirming the control element held by a desired electronic device for home use or by auditorily confirming it.
However, if a desired electronic device for home use is located in a distant place from a user or is not in a user's room, there is a problem that the user cannot notice the change in status of the device instantly.
In addition, if a user wishes to know a change in status of a desired electronic device for home use, the user must always stay close to the device, which causes a problem that it is inconvenient to handle the device and the user is given a heavy burden. Further, in such a case, there is also a problem that a change in status of another device located in a different place cannot be noticed instantly.
Moreover, if a user wishes to know a change in status of a desired electronic device for home use when he/she is out, there is a problem that the user cannot confirm a change in status arising in the device.